starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Codex Obscurus
Angels Sauzel Mezrel Orzvhel Kamnian Zeonith Marakel Arabas Y'lliara The Lion The Moth The Turtle The Shark The Serpent The Wolf The Hawk The Dragon The Hive Mother The Traveller, The Gate Keeper, The Merchant, Nyggahgul (Nyggahisnguul) - The World Serpent,World Tree,World Breaker,World Keeper Marathal - The Beloved of the Beast, The Red Bride, The Cochylaxiggrl - The Watcher in the Deep, Dread-Chaos, Blighted Angel, Maker of Fates, Mr Blake Nyska Heiranmora D'Nilosleth Yaag-Grengrin Ous Gjhad Nylus Aris Akaroytn Nyeloth Neis Zora Askarath The Divines The Blooming One The Bleeding One The WIthered One The First Born White Spawn Red Spawn The Children The Primordials Ones The Primordials are powerful, unfathomable ancient creatures rarely worshipped or even known of, made from the other worldly stuff of primordial creation they do not adhere or even seem aware of the laws of physics or dimensions. Exiled to the Hollow Deep their influence is extremely limited despite their operating on a universally transdimensional level, and requires elaborate rituals and offerings in order to become active, however once it is, they have the capacity to unmake reality as we know it. The Prime Chaos, The Mad King, The Primevals Ones The Primevals have great influence and great amounts of power as they operate on a cosmic level, the scale of this is increased exponentially when within their own exiled territories or kingdoms, for this reason rituals must be conducted when their throne world is visible in the sky or alligned in order to become active as while they control large areas, they are also bound to remain within them. The White Worm, The Thousand Mother, The Burning ones Relatively weak in comparison to the others on a scale of power, they have a nearly unlimited level of influence as they operate on a 'local' scale, directly interacting with mortals and the mortal world on a regular basis either directly or through cultists, for this reason they are the most prevelant of the forces at large. The First Heirarchy Luciel The First Hunter, The Wailing Doom, The Proud King The first of his kind to rise, he is the most powerful, having the greatest kinship to his father, for this reason in countless ages he was the leader of his kind, however the mantle of leadership never interested him and so when oppurtunistic adversaries arose, he merely waited, allowing their rebellion and his eventual "imprisonment". king of magics and magic users Baziel The second of his kind to rise, he is the current "leader" of the burning ones (Lord of flies, founder of the court of flies), having taken the place of Luciel in a violent coudetat, he tempts men with pride and is the lord of gluttony and idolators Liothan The third of his kind to rise, he is lord of all beasts, having devoured one of each, and tempts men to give into his heresy through envy, assuming a knights role to Baziel, he commands legions as a grand admiral. Asnodian was also a prince of the Seraphim, burning with desire to tempt men into wantonness. He is the lord of lust, vile revenge and joyous pleasures/self satisfaction Baabaruth was a prince of the Cherubim. He tempts men to commit homicide, and to be quarrelsome, contentious, and blasphemous. He is lord of the covenant. great pontiff, lord of alliances. Baal, commander in chief of the armies of Hell, Grand Cross of the Order of the Fly. Usterhoth was a prince of Thrones, who tempts men to be lazy and is the lord of sexuality, fertility and war as well as inquisitors and accusers. the general treasurer of the order and a knight of the fly Verrine was also prince of Thrones, just below Astaroth. He tempts men with impatience and is opposed by St. Dominic. Gressil was the third prince of Thrones, who tempts men with impurity and is opposed by St. Bernard. Sonneillon was the fourth prince of Thrones, who tempts men to hate and is opposed by St. Stephen. Second hierarchy Carreau was a prince of Powers. He tempts men with hardness of heart Carnivale was also a prince of Powers. He tempts men to obscenity and shamelessness, Oeillet was a prince of Dominions. He tempts men to break the vow of poverty Rosier was the second in the order of Dominions. He tempts men against sexual purity Belias was the prince of Virtues. He tempts men with arrogance and women to be vain, raise their children as wantons, and gossip during mass. he commands the vessels of iniquity and inventors Third hierarchy Olivier was the prince of the Archangels. He tempts men with cruelty and mercilessness toward the poor Luvart was prince of Angels. At the time of Michaelis's writing, Luvart was believed to be in the body of a Sister Madeleine. Verrier was the prince of Principalities. He tempts men against the vow of obedience Abaddon - Sloth Apollon - Lord of Patience and the Pit Belphegor - Sloth Belthahor - Lord of Sloth and Invention Mammon - Greed Mamnos - Lord of Greed and Enslavement Pythius: liars and liar spirits Merihem: pestilences and spirits that cause pestilences Abaddon: powers of war and devastation Mammon: tempters and ensnarers Princes and dignitaries: Eurinomo, prince of death, Grand Cross of the order of the Fly. Moloch, prince of the country of tears, Grand Cross of the order. Pluton, Prince of Fire, also Grand Cross of the order and governor of the regions in flames. Pan, prince of incubii and Lilith, of succubi. Leonardo, the great lord of the Sabbath, Knight of the Fly. Proserpina, archdiablesse, princess of evil spirits. Ministers of the Office: Adramelech, Grand Chancellor and Grand Cross of the Order of the Fly. Nergal, chief of the secret police. Justice: Alastor, executor of sentences. House of the princes: Verdelet, master of ceremonies. Succor Benoth, chief of the eunuchs of the seraglio. Chamos, Grand Chambelain, Knight of the Fly. Melchom, payer treasurer. Nisroth, chief of the kitchen. Behemoth, chief cupbearer. Dagon, grand pantler. Mullin, first valet. Secret expenses: Robals, director of theaters. Asmodeus, superintendent of the gambling houses. Nibas, grand buffoon. Antichrist, charlatan and necromancer. Black Spawn The Old Ones Yaadroyahaad - The Hidden Skain - The Bound The Guides - A mysterious race of benevolent beings who seek to guide each new incarnation of red spawn, teaching them peace and compassion and to control the burning hunger within. Often assuming the form of great animals, they are extremely vulnerable to pollution despite their prodigeous strength. The Elder Ones Angelus - The Guardians Seylid-fae - The Folk Yyn - The Watchers The Young Ones Sleith Vec Kreet Crist Grix Rtaahi Aegis Ancients Ya'kara Dalcan Arkalis (small bat like people0 Tard (tardigrades) Zabrans (vertical stripped squid skinned people) Letch (Humanoid bipeds dependent on an organic energy source which they infuse with their bodies and technology) Terran - The Red Born Kel Mon-Kel Pech Aldwin Dal'Yenwai Tuath Hakin Nyad https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elements_of_the_Cthulhu_Mythos https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cthulhu_Mythos_deities The darkness will win, it is endless and beyond iamgining, its weapons are infinite, the depths it will sink to limitless, it will overcome all and consume everything in the storm. All the light can do is fight to prolong its own existence. In the end the autarch shall surrender all of his failings and inadequacies, killing himself as the only true threat to his existence is himself, consuming the worlds he has built around him in sterile ruin as even the enemies and demons which have haunted his every labour or risen to challenge him are crushed within the all consuming vortex left in the vacuum only a shadow cast in smoke knows the truth of the child's horror. it is old, it is terrible, and it is here Every game has rules my pet, and this one is no exception The Incarnations 1 - The Horned God 2 - The One Who Fills Many 3 - The Mad Dragon 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - Quorra 9 - 10 - Nathan Williams The Heavens Ruled over by the Angelus, powerful Thaenid - the Crimson King, the shield King, Thaenid marched with his men, counted legion, against the darkness and the chaos which threatened to consume all, and for this he was punished with the loss of his wife, his life, his love, and his future. cursed to fight ever more the men of Thaenids red legion were cold and brutal, hard men who lived hard lives and found solace only in the slaughter of their enemies. revelling in the cold unforgiving maelstrom of battle which consumed them devils of Crimson and brass, with eyes burning cold blue fires to mirror the sterile and malicious will within. Ashyard - shards of the Horned Gods consciousness distilled into a quasi physical crystaline essence, they lack any independent intelligence or will but will flood the minds of any intelligent creature they come in contact with, endowing them with a sliver of the Horned Gods power and consciousness. often seen as a corruption or poison, it inexplicably changes the contaminated by allowing them vision beyond their own existance and into the maelstrom itself, where the true consciousness of the Horned God dwells. Lodestone - ancient relics of incredible power, they are constructed from the extradimensional flotsom material of the Maelstrom itself, forged to contain the power of a single particle of the Broken World and its extraordinary power. constructed in times before memory by one of the truly ancient races, they have been used in many ways, from sources of power used to fuel rituals and empower individuals to arcane weapons manipulated to lay waste to entire realities and annihilate adversaries. when left unattended and uncontained, lodestones will begin to slowly grow, increasing in power as they syphon the energy of the reality and the world around them. The Naked King The Ragged Queen The Bored Prince - Maker of deals and orchestrator of entertainment within the mortal realms The Laughing Princess Lord Lady Baron Baroness Duke Duchess Count Countess Knight Gentleman Dis - the goddess of chaos. spawning infinite hellish horrors from her own flesh, she creates new fiends and guides the life of mortals towards anarchy and discord, sending forth her children from her dark realm Oron, The Primordial Oron'' (Ore Ron)'' Manifestations of Oron : Greater : Lesser Ashrun, The Lord of Blood Asurantet (Ash Rune An Tet) War, Wrath, Murder, Hatred, Destruction Fear, Hate, Terror, Pain, Suffering Manifestations of Ashrun : Greater :: Burning One : Lesser :: Unfleshed :: Bloodhound :: Raakti, The Lord of Hosts Lan-du Rac'ti ( Lan Du Rack T) Pestilience, Sloth, Decay, Famine, Rot, Death, Submission Manifestations of Raakti : Greater : Lesser Yyn, The Harlot Aynsha'' (A Yen Sha)'' Lust, Fornication, Lasciviousness, Adultery, Sin Corruption, Uncleanliness, Glutton, Drunkeness, Revelling Manifestations of Yyn : Greater : Lesser Kol, The Keeper of Secrets Kolenri (Cole N Rye) Greed, Avarice, Sorcery, Idolatry, Emulation, Knowledge Envy - Anguish, Theft Manifestations of Kol : Greater : Lesser : Ilyn, The Watcher in the Dark Ilynysh (Il Yun Yesh) Pride, Vanity, Perfection, Beauty, Art Manifestations Of Ilyn : Greater : Lesser : , The Lord of Faces Discord, Strife, Sedition, Heresy, Variance, Lies Manifestations of : Greater : Lesser